Vouchsafe
Vouchsafe 'is the capital, and largest, of the colony of United Commonwealth on Victoriæ. It rests on the western coast of the Endeavour Sound, roughly mid-way down the length of Cape Dominion. Vouchsafe was built as the first permanent settlement on the New World and is 100km south-east of the original Advent Landing site. The population of Vouchsafe is 667,659, which constitutes 55.81% of the total population of the Commonwealth. Vouchsafe is the largest city in the Commonwealth, and one of the largest on the New World. The core of the city is built around the six original stations that were established after the Advent Landing Mission; now developed and densely urbanised, is colloquially referred to as the Met (from Metropole) and is the political, economic, and cultural heart of the entire Commonwealth. Geographically, the city is surrounded by hills to the west, with the separated craggy peak of Vanguard Hill serving as a focal point for all the city. To the east the city borders the Endeavour Sound, and the Great North Sea from there. The coastline is split by a large headland, which has created the natural bay King Norman's Bight. History ''Main articles: History of Vouchsafe and Timeline of Vouchsafe. Note: Appended Conventional Time was in-use until the 17-7-2384, all dates before this will be rendered in ACT first with the Commonwealth Calendar date bracketed next to it. Administration '''Local Government Vouchsafe has two-tiers of administration: the strategic-tier which oversees citywide development and infrastructure, and the local tier. The citywide government is organised from the Office of the Governor-General, and the local government between seven stations which each contain a number of wards. Each station is headed by a Lord-Lieutenant appointed by the monarch, whom then appoint their own members to a local counsel. The Office of the Governor-General is based at Chancery Hall. 'National Government' Main article: Government of the United Commonwealth Vouchsafe is centre of the national government of the United Commonwealth. The monarch and the Crown Estate are based at Melbourne Palace in the King's Landing ward, and the Officers of the Crown are based in the neighbouring York, and Lancaster wards. Dauntless Station, the original settlement, remains in use for the meetings and functions of various Orders. The Commonwealth Executive Counsel, the largest of the advisory bodies to the monarch, were forced to move from the Station as the size of the assembly grew, and now convene at Ottower Palace in York ward. 'Policing and Crime' Policing in Vouchsafe is provided by the Royal Metropolean Constabulary and overseen by the Governor-General. Minor police forces also have a presence in Vouchsafe, the Commonwealth Ferryway Constabulary are the national force responsible for policing transport links such-as railway stations and ports. The Foreign and Diplomatic Concession is policed by the Special Branch of His Majesty's Inspectorate. Geography 'Scope' Vouchsafe, including Greater Vouchsafe, is one of the six colonies in the United Commonwealth. Though located within the Lieutenancy of King Norman's Land, it is largely exempt and enjoys special privileges, with the majority of powers being held by the Governor-General. Vouchsafe, though typically used to describe the entire colony, only refers to the densely urbanised area built around the original stations. Though the wards north and north-east of Vanguard Hill are not part of the original colony, they are part of the integrated life-support system which serves Vouchsafe and are considered part of the core settlement. Greater Vouchsafe, includes all of the orbiting stations around the urban core. 'Topography' Vouchsafe covers roughly 160km2, an area with a population of 667,659 and a population density of 3,952 per km2. Vouchsafe was founded between three primary geographic features. The Albion Hills form the colony's western boundary and stretch further in-land, the highest peak being New World's View at 853m. Though the hills terrain gradually levels into a plain before reaching the sea, Vanguard Hill stands apart from the body of the hills at 256m high; much of the city is built directly south of Vanguard Hill. To Vouchsafe's east is the Endeavour Sound, and beyond it the Great North Sea. The regular coastline is broken by a headland which was the site of the Viatic station. The headland forms the southern part of a bay, King Norman's Bright, that sits north-east of Vanguard Hill. Originally, the Viatic headland was split by a shallow inlet. By 4H6-29''' however, the inlet had been dammed and drained, to provide more space for industrial development for the Viatic ward. Since the founding of the city, the coastline has been extensively embanked. '''Districts Main article: List of areas of Vouchsafe. '' Vouchsafe is divided into stations, and then further into wards, for the purposes of local government. The wards follow naming conventions based on themes from the Old World such-as former royal houses, palaces, famous battles, etc. Wards are divided between subsurface and surface, called Decks and Topdecks respectively. Within Vouchsafe proper also exist a number of Freewards, which are not formally part of any shire but are considered part of Vouchsafe rather than Greater Vouchsafe. Venust is the colony's most urbanised area, and is the main entertainment, shopping, and business district. It contains some of the most expensive properties within the urbanised part of the colony, the expansive headquarters of powerful Chartered Companies, and the Royal Exchange Building where the Commonwealth Colonial Mineral Market is located. Midcircus, in the heart of the shire, is one of the largest open spaces in the United Commonwealth, with three connected, five storey high courtyard topped with a transparent canopy that gives the impression of being open-air. Additionally, Century Station, the terminus for most rail services in Vouchsafe, is located in Vunest after it was annexed from Viatic. Viatic is the colony's primary port and still retains a sizeable industrial presence, though modern industrial developments are typically built south of the colony. It is still the primary import and export port for the city and the largest port in the United Commonwealth. As the volume of trade has increased, many of the industries that do not require direct access to the ocean have been removed to provide storage space for bulk-goods and containers. 'Architecture''' Vouchsafe contain's notable examples of all of the architectural styles that have emerged since the Endeavour Voyage. The grand buildings around Vanguard Station seek to emulate those of Old London, with sleek facades of whitened stone. Economy Transport Culture Category:United Commonwealth Category:Colonies of the United Commonwealth Category:Vouchsafe